La hija de Ares y el ladrón del rayo
by guadalupe23
Summary: Descubre a Perséfone Keira Jackson(fem percy),como la hija de Ares,adéntrate en las aventuras de Percy junto a sus amigos: Clarisse,su hermana y el sátiro Grover y junto con la odiosa alitas de búho Annabeth para devolver el rayo maestro de Zeus,salvar a su madre y detener una guerra que está a punto de estallar.En esta historia Ares es el lado opuesto a la historia(Dark Luke)
1. El nacimiento de Percy

**Capitulo 1:el origen de todo y el nacimiento de Perséfone Keira Jackson.**

**Sally**

Hoy hace seis meses que di a luz a mi pequeña y dulce niña Perséfone Keira Jackson,en el que como su nombre es muy largo le digo percy y al parecer a ella le gusta,ya ves con tan sólo seis meses ya es muy lista y divertida con sus rizitos de color azabache y ojos marrones con destellos en rojo que te hacen quererla nada mas verla y que tiene un particular gusto a las armas y películas de acción.

Me supongo que ya os habréis dado cuenta más o menos de quién es su padre pues sip,es ares el dios de la guerra,que con tan solo nombrarlo se me saltan las lágrimas,todavía recuerdo como nos conocimos.

/flashbacks/

Estaba aburrida paseando por la plaza del museo cuando vi un cartel que conmemoraba la guerra civil americana,mi estado de ánimo mejoró ya que siempre fue mi tema favorito desde niña siempre quise verlo así que entré y nada más entrar me impresionó ver tanta exposición sobre la guerra í que recorrí todo el lugar hasta chocarme con algo duro y me di cuenta que era un hombre muy guapo de pelo azabache que caía salvajemente sobre su cara y de ojos marrones con chispas en rojo,que tenía unos veinte años con músculos bien definidos que llevaba una camisa y pantalones de cuero con botas militares.

-Lo siento no me fijé por donde iba-dije intentando levantarme sin éxito.

-Perdona yo tampoco me fijé por donde iba ¿estás bien?-dijo ayudándome a levantarme.

-Si estoy bien solo es un rasguño-dije levantándome.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo agarrándome-Será mejor que salgamos a fuera.

-Más o menos-dije mareada.

-Ven vamos a fuera para que descanses un poco,ya que fue mi culpa de que te caíste-dijo cogiéndome la mano

-Ok-dije sonrojada.

Salimos a fuera hacia el estanque de la plaza junto al museo,me ayudó a sentarme como si fuera porcelana y giré la cabeza sonrojada,él me cogió la barbilla con su mano haciéndome girar la cabeza hacia su dirección para mirar sus ojos marrones con destellos en rojo.

-Oye,¿estás bien?estás un poco pálida-dijo un poco preocupado.

-Si no te preocupes ya se me pasará,sólo bebiendo algo con azúcar se me pasa-dije todavía mareada.

-Entonces,ahora mismo vuelvo-dijo yéndose al kiosco que había en frente.

-No te hubieras molestado,no hacia falta-dije recibiendo la bebida.

-De eso nada,a una señorita como tú hay que tratarla con amabilidad-dijo sentándose y abriendo la lata de coca cola.

-De igual manera,no hacia falta me las habría apañado como sea-dije terca y orgullosa de mi misma.

-Un poco de ego,¿no?pero que maleducado soy,¿cómo te llamas,preciosa?-dijo mirándome intensamente.

-Sally Jackson-dije sonrojada-¿y tú?

-Ares-dijo con orgullo en su voz.

-¿Cómo el dios de la guerra griego?¡vaya,tu nombre si que es raro!¡pero guay!-dije sonriéndole.

-Si bueno gracias por el cumplido princesa-dijo guiñándome un ojo.

-¿Por qué me llamas princesa?-dije ahora muy sonrojada.

-Porque eso es lo que significa tu nombre en hebreo, y la verdad te pega mucho,preciosa-dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

-¡ehhh,gracias!-dije aún más sonrojada.

-¿Por qué has venido al museo para ver la conmemoración de la guerra civil?-dijo extrañado.

-Porque me encanta todo tipo de guerras pero la que mas me encanta es la de la guerra civil americana-le dije emocionada.

-¡Así que te gustan las viejas historias!pues si quieres te las puedo contar con todo lujo de detalles-dijo con mucho orgullo.

-¿y tú como sabes sobre todas las guerras?-dije muy sospechosa¬¬

-¡Qué me dirías si yo te dijera que los dioses griegos existen!-dijo con un poco de malicia.

-Pues te diría que no existen¡espera!¿tu eres...?-dije sorprendida.0.o

-Pues si mi querida princesa,soy Ares el dios de la guerra-dijo con mucho ego.

-¡Guay!dime¿todos los dioses tenéis mucho ego?-dije divertida ^^

-Casi todos,pero yo soy el mejor de todos¿a que sí princesa?-dijo acercándose más a mi.

-¡Con tu ego nadie te gana!-dije un poquito sonrojada por la cercanía.

Entonces el me besó¡Ay,lo que es un beso de este hombre!el beso era suave y cariñoso pero a la vez,apasionado como si nuestras vidas dependiera de ese beso,cuando nos separamos él me dio una sonrisa coqueta y me pidió que fuese su novia,yo le dije que si porque cuando me besó ahí es cuando me robó el corazón.

/fin del flashbacks/

Eso fue hace un año y medio,desde que me robó el corazó és quedamos en otros lugares me contaba muchas historias sobre las guerras y yo le contaba mis problemas con mis padres hasta que me escapé y nos supe nada más de ellos,el me apoyaba diciéndome anécdotas graciosas sobre los dioses,las peleas constantes de sus padres,bueno lo normal de los dioses y entonces él me besaba me decía cuanto me quería,unos me mis mejores recuerdos con él fue aquella noche que me entregué a él y concebimos a mi tesoro percy.

/flashbacks/

Era una tarde de verano caluroso yo me estaba duchando y preparándome para una cita esta noche con ares que me pasaba a recoger a las ocho de la tarde ya hacia tres meses que salíamos y hoy era cumplíamos tres meses de noviazgo así que íbamos a nuestro lugar favorito un jardín muy bonito que antes era un campo de batalla de los estadounidenses contra la armada había pasado dos horas eras las ocho menos diez y yo ya estaba nerviosa cuando de pronto sentí que alguien aparcaba con su moto delante de mi casa y llamaron al timbre,yo abrí y ahí estaba él en toda su gloria,llevaba una camisa blanca con unos pantalones vaqueros negros,botas militares negras y una chaqueta negra con sus queridas gafas de sol.

-Hola princesa,te he echado de menos-me dijo besándome.

-Yo también,pero Ares nos vemos casi todos los días-dije respondiéndole al beso.

-Lo sé,pero aún así te echo de menos¿vamos?-dijo cerrando la puerta cuando salimos a la calle.

-Bueno,ahora ¿dónde vamos,caballero?-dije sentándome en su amada moto.

-tu ya sabes a donde vamos-me dijo saliendo del aparcamiento.

Media hora más tarde nos encontramos en nuestro jardín tomando pizza.

-Princesa,hoy quizás ya no me vuelvas a ver-dijo triste

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ...?es decir que me estabas utilizando para pasar un buen rato-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No,como crees!yo nunca te utilizaría sobre todo cuando te has metido muy dentro de mi,tú para mi eres mi todo-dijo acercándose a mi.

-No te creo-dije llorando

-¿Ah no?entonces prueba con esto-dijo acercándose más aún.

Entonces cuando yo estaba de pie y casi marchándome del lugar me agarró por la cintura y me besó muy apasionadamente,como si nuestras vidas dependiera de esta noche que literalmente fue así,ella amaba sus besos apasionados mientras que a él ardía en deseo con el sabor de sus labios que era muy adictivo queriendo tener más y más de ellos,ella lo estaba volviendo loco como un narcótico de heroí ína. Sally profundizó el beso causando a Ares gemir un poco en su boca y apretando más su agarre arrastrándola más cerca de él y notando su erección,de repente sus manos fueron lentamente hacia mis muslos levantándome envolviendo mis piernas a su cintura haciendo que nuestras partes íntimas se toquen,el gruñó profundamente en su garganta y de pronto conjuró una cama y me empujó hacia ella hasta que él se puso encima mío,el comenzó a quitarme la cremallera del vestido mientras que yo le estaba quitando la chaqueta y empezaba a quitarle la camisa,entonces el me empezó a quitarme mi sujetador y mis bragas y yo le quité su pantalón y calzoncillos mostrando su miembro duro y erecto,se posó sobre mi y me dio un beso abrasador pero muy apasionado y de un momento a otro,sus labios calientes estaban en mi mandíbula y cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos chupándolas y lamiéndolas,grité de í que sus manos viajaron lentamente por mi estómago hasta llegar a una zona muy sensible y entonces empujó dos dedos dentro de mi fuerte y rápido,sacó sus dedos reemplazándolos por su lengua húmeda,cuando empezaba a sentir mi orgasmo por venir el empezó a chupar más rápido hasta que vine.

Entonces él se posicionó entre mis piernas y se adentró poco a poco en mi hasta llegar a una barrera y él con un movimiento rápido y duro la rompió,lágrimas me salieron de mis ojos que rápidamente se secaron por sus dulces labios en mi cara,se quedó estático hasta que le di permiso para que empezara a moverse,sus embestidas eran lentas y suaves hasta que empecé a gritar de placer y le pedí más rápido y duro cosa que él me concedió porque él se empezaba a impacientar y cuando sentimos que nuestro clímax empezaba a salir aceleró sus embestidas y yo dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del momento único que compartimos esa noche,de pronto gritamos cada uno el nombre del otro.

-Nunca olvides que aunque me vaya siempre te querré-me dijo besándome en los . T_T

-Y tú nunca olvides que siempre te estaré esperando-dije correspondiendo al . T_T

-Dile a nuestro cuando nazca que siempre la querré-dijo con mucha dulzura mientras me tocaba mis . T_T

-¡QUÉ!¿ya estoy embarazada?-dije sorprendida 0.o

-Una de las ventajas de ser un dios es cuando sabes que la persona a la que amas está embarazada y también el género-me dijo triste pero a la vez con una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces este bebé es lo único que me queda de ti-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Adiós princesa-se despidió con un último beso en los labios.

Entonces él se fue y yo me quedé allí llorando y desolada.

/fin del flashbacks/

Esa noche fue una de los mejores recuerdos que tengo de él pero también la más triste,ya que me dejó y por tanto dolor tuve que ir a un psicólogo por depresión y al final luché por mi hija que estaba en camino y eso se lo agradezco a é ía me acuerdo cuando nació mi tesoro hace seis meses.

/flashbacks/

Yo estaba en la sala de partos porque se me rompí aguas y mi dilatación estaba casi al límite media hora después me llevaron a la sala de partos a prepararme al quirófano para que nazca mi pequeña luz de mi vida,cuando sentí a alguien a mi lado y vi que era Ares.

-Vamos,señora Jackson,la última¡PUJE!-me dijo la enfermera,con el último empuje salió mi niña.

-Felicidades es una niña-dijo la enfermera dándome a mi bebe,salió la enfermera y me desmayé por el cansancio.

/fin del flashbacks/

**Ares**

Desde que volví al Olimpo tras haber abandonado a sally hace año y medio mi vida ha sido muy triste y desolada hasta los demás dioses lo notaban,pero creo me mi madre Hera sospecha lo que pudo pasar,hasta me preguntó lo que sospechaba y en sí había acertado pero yo le rehuía,hasta que que después de nueve meses decidí ver el nacimiento de mi segunda hija,mi niña preciosa.

/flashbacks/

Estaba buscando la calle dónde vivía mi dulce Sally cuando de repente oí a alguien gritar,giré la calle y me la encontré que acababa de romper aguas,ella por causa del dolor no me reconoció y yo con mi coche deportivo la transporté al hospital más cercano de Nueva York,las enfermeras se la llevaron enseguida y a mi me trataron como el señor Jackson,aunque me encantaría serlo pero por culpa de mi padre Zeus no me dejó dada la estúpida profecí cabo de dos horas me llamaron para que asista con ella al nacimiento de mi hija,entré y lo que vi fue que con último puje de mi Sally mi niña ya había nacido y se la dieron a Sally y cuando la enfermera se fue,Sally se desmayó con la niña en repente la niña empezó a llorar con un buen par de pulmones que tenía digna de ser mi hija,entonces la recogí para que no despierte a su madre,nada más tenerla en brazos el instinto paternal me surgió y ella dejó de llorar,abrió sus ojitos y me sonrió,entonces ella cogió un mechón de pelo que me caía por la cara y empezó a reír y a jugar con él,yo le sonreí,hasta que me di cuenta del color de sus ojos eran iguales a los míos,marrones con destellos en rojo,pero también en azul eléctrico,eso me desconcertó un poco pero no le di importancia.

-Te gusta mi pelo,¿eh,pequeña?-dije riendo entre dientes.Y entonces vi un formulario que ponía el nombre sin rellenar de mi niña.

-Tú te llamarás Perséfone Keira Jackson,mi pequeña princesa guerrera,¡nunca los olvides,papá te quiere con locura que aunque no me veas siempre estaré ahí para ti!-dije a mi tesoro sonriéndole y con todo el dolor de mi alma dejé a la niña en la cuna y me largué.

/fin del flashbacks/


	2. Mi vida es una mierda

Capítulo2:12 años han pasado,pulverizo a mi odiosa profesora de introducción al álgebra y tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte

Sally

Pasado mañana es el cumpleaños de mi niña percy,sip ya han pasado 12 años

desde que nació mi niña y desde que él nos dejó,aunque yo tengo un pedacito de él y es nuestra hija,percy,dentro de dos días la tendré conmigo otra vez,ella es demasiado parecida a él,sus ropas,su mirada,su carácter,sus ojos,su pelo, én para mi desgracia hace 12 años y medio me tuve que casar con un hombre apestoso y horrible,Gabe pero para mantener a mi hija a salvo hago lo que sea.

Percy

Pasado mañana es mi cumpleaños,para mi mala suerte hoy es miércoles,mitad de semana,tengo muchas ganas que llegue viernes,así es mi cumpleaños y puedo ver a mamá aunque tenga que soportar a mi padrastro,Gabe el apestoso,pero el esfuerzo vale la es hora de levantarme me puse mi ropa habitual la camisa blanca, la chaqueta y pantalones a cuero y mis increíbles, botas militares negras,me arreglo un poco mi pelo,salgo y cierro la puerta,hoy es el día de la excursión al museo de arte grecorromano guiado por mi profesor favorito de latín,el señor dirijo al vestíbulo principal de la academia Yancy,ahí teníamos que esperar al señor Brunner,cuando llegó nos metimos en el autobús,y otra vez tengo que aguantar a la estúpida e insufrible niñata de Nancy Bobofit,una niña pelirroja,pecosa,cursi,entrometida que hacía sufrir a mi mejor amigo Grover Underwood,pero bueno lo que se hace por un amigo,íbamos directos al museo cuando de pronto la estúpida de Nancy tiró pedacitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y ketchup en el pelo de Grover eso me cabreó bastante,me levanté del asiento para dirigirme hacia ella,cuando Grover me sentó en el sillón.

-¡No pasa nada,percy!me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete-me dijo intentando tranquilizarme

-¡No digas estupideces Grover,a nadie le gusta que le tiren cacahuete en el pelo!-dije cabreada.

-¡Pero estás en período de prueba,no querrás que te expulsen otra vez,¿no?!-me recordó.

Llegamos al museo de arte grecorromano el señor Brunner dirigió la exposición contando el mito de la creación griega hasta que llegamos a las esculturas del mito de Crono y mirándome como si quisiera que yo mosrara alguna reacción,cuando de pronto,la estúpida de Nancy se burlaba de una escultura desnuda.

-¿Te quieres callar de una puta vez?-le dije sonando un poquito alto,interrumpiendo al señor Brunner,los demás se rieron un poco.

-Señorita Jackson,tiene algún comentario?-señalando a unos figuras.

-No señor-dije un poco nerviosa de tantas miradas que me daban.

-Entonces,¿podrías explicarnos que representa esta escena?-dijo señalando a una gran escultura.

-Muestra a Crono devorando a sus hijos-dije mostrando lo obvio.

-Correcto,¿lo hizo por qué?-dijo cuestionando

-Pues,desconfiaba de sus hijos,ya que era el rey dio...digo titan,porque le profetizaron que ellos lo destronarían,pero su esposa Rhea,escondió al pequeño Zeus, y en su lugar le dio a Crono una piedra envuelta en una sábana y se la comió,así que cuando Zeus creció engañó a su padre para que vomitaran a sus otros hermanos e hermanas y así empezó la guerra contra los titanes quien fueron los dioses que ganaron.-dije aliviada.

-¡Puaj,que asco y además para qué nos va a servir esto en la vida real,no veo en un currículum preguntando sobre como crono devoraba a sus hijos-dijo Nancy a una amiga.

-Señorita Jackson,¿me puede explicar para que sirve esto en la vida real?-dijo cuestionando.

-¡Ja,te han pillado!-dijo Grover riéndose entre dientes.

-¡Cállate,pardillo!-dijo Nancy.

-No lo se,señor!-dije.

-Bueno,señorita Jackson,has salido bastante airosa,si es cierto a Crono le profetizaron que le destronarían y por eso devoraba a sus hijos,también es cierto que Zeus engañó a su propio padre para liberar a su hermanos y así comenzó la guerra contra los titanes y los dioses ganaron y arrojaron los pedazos de Crono al Tártaro,en lo más profundo del inframundo.-dijo el señor Brunner mirándome-y en cuánto a la pregunta sobre la vida real,trata que quiero que me des lo mejor de ti,Perséfone Jackson,señorita Dodds,¿podría llevarnos hasta la salida?-dijo yéndose hacia la salida con su silla de ruedas.

¡Ah,la señorita Dodds,otra arpía igual o peor que Nancy Bobofit,ellas junto con Gabe,el apestoso,harían un trío perfecto.

Grover y yo nos sentamos en el filo de la fuente alejados de los demás no queríamos relacionarnos con idiotas de primera clase como todos ellos,Grover me pidió mi manzana y yo se la di,total no tenía hambre,de repente vi a un hombre parado en la acera de en frente mirándome y sonriendo lo raro es que se me hacia conocido,como si lo hubiera visto antes,pero pasó un autobús y desapareció, y entonces apareció quien no debía, la estúpida de Nancy.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí-dijo con arrogancia.

Entonces no lo soporté mas,recuerdo lo que el consejero dijoestaba tan cabreada que me quede en blanco,de repente no se de donde me salió que me levanté,me abalancé sobre ella y le di un puñetazo y una patada en el estómago,cayendo de levantó y empezó a gritar.

-¡Ella ha sido!¡ella me pegó!-dijo gritando histérica.

-¡Pero tú empezaste!-dije gritando.

La señorita Dodds se materializó a nuestro ó a inspeccionar a su protegida,los niños cuchicheaban entre sí:

-¿Has visto...

-...la patada...

-...alucinante...

Cuando la señorita Dodds me miró,ahí supe que estaba en problemas.

-Cariño...-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-Lo sé,estoy castigada por un mes borrando todos los ejercicios de la pizarra.-dije aburrida.

-¡No,ven conmigo!-dijo seria.

Nos fuimos dentro del museo hacia la galería grecorromana,de repente otra vez la bruja desapareció,me volví y ella estaba encima de una escultura,gruñendo ruidos extraños desde su garganta.

-¡Perséfone Jackson,¿De verdad,creías que te ibas a salir con la tuya?!-dijo siseando.

-¡No se de que me habla!-dije nerviosa.

-No somos idiotas,sabemos que robaste el rayo-dijo con tono amenazante.

Entonces ella se convirtió en un monstruo muy feo con alas de murciélago y grandes colmillos,saltó volando hacia mi,cuando de pronto vino el señor Brunner,sacó un bolígrafo y me lo tendió yo le miré como si estuviera loco.

-¡Atrápalo y úsalo!-dijo

La monstruo se abalanzó sobre mi,yo esquivé el ataque,pulsé el bolígrafo que se convirtió en una espadapensé y de pronto lo apuñalé al pecho del monstruo de una sola estocada y explotó en un polvo amarillento,de repente yo me desmayé.

Al día siguiente,me levanté de un movimiento rápido y me encontré con Grover.

-¡GROVER!¡no sabes lo que me ha pasado,ayer la señora Dodds se convirtió en un monstruo y me atacó!-dije histérica.

-¡Cálmate,no hay ninguna señora Dodds!¡anda y vuelve a la cama!-me dijo.

Vale,me tratan como si estuviera loca¡genial!Después de tres horas acababa de terminar de estudiar,pase por un pasillo y escuché voces,me escondí y para mi sorpresa las voces eran de Grover y del señor Brunner.

-...pero ella la vio-dijo preocupado Grover.

-¡Es fruto de su imaginación!-insistió el señor Brunner.

-Sabe usted que eso no es verdad,además se acerca el solsticio de verano.-dijo Grover.

-¡Aún así!dejémosla,que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda,y tendremos que hacerlo sin ella-dijo el señor Brunner.

-¡No quiero volver a fracasar!-dijo apenado Grover.

-¡No has fracasado,Grover!¿no tenías que estudiar?-dijo el señor Brunner.

-No me lo recuerde-dijo Grover.

De pronto se me cayó al suelo todas mis cosas,ellos intentaron mirar por el pasillo si había alguien y salieron cada uno por su lado.

A la mañana siguiente,me desperté muy alegre ya que hoy es mi cumpleaños,me vestí y salí hacia la clase temprano,yo no era la única,allí estaba Grover repasando sus apuntes de latín,al cabo de un minuto,llegaron todos y el señor Brunner,al terminar el examen,sonreí satisfecha porque sabía perfectamente que aprobé el ya para irnos a mi casa,por fin cuando de pronto vimos a unas ancianas que me estaban mirando y sacaron varios calcetines de hilo y unas tijeras,y la cortaron,yo miré a Grover quien parecía muy nervioso y que no pasó desapercibida conmigo.

-¿Grover,estas nervioso?-pregunté acusándolo.

-¡No que va!-dijo aún más nervioso.

-¡No me mientas,se que has visto lo mismo que yo!-dije en un tono amenazante.

-No sé de qu...que me es...estás ha...hablando-dijo tartamudeando

-¡MIRA NO ME MIENTAS,¿QUÉ-HAS-VISTO?!-dije gritando,la gente de la calle nos estaba mirando.

-¡Eh...!-dijo asustado.

-¡Esa lana significa muerte,¿verdad?!.

-¡Toma,mi dirección por si algún día lo necesitas!-dijo dándome un folleto.

Grover Underwood

Guardián

Colina Mestiza

Long Island,Nueva York

(800) 009-0009

Es hora de que Grover y yo tengamos una charla.

-¡Grover,dime la verd...!-me interrumpió.

-Antes que me preguntes deberías hablar primero con tu madre.-dijo más calmado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver esto mi madre?-pregunté un poco confusa.

-¡Ella tiene que ver mucho!-me dijo.

Bueno,pues hora de hablar con mi madre,cogimos un taxi y nos dirigimos a mi casa.


	3. Soy una¿Qué?

Capítulo3:Grover pierde los pantalones,mi madre me enseña a torear y me dan un ultimátum

Percy

Cuándo llegué por fin al apartamento¡Por fin! deseaba poder ver a mi madre Sally Jackson,era la única que me retenía en estar aquí sino ya me fuera ido,ella es la mejor mamá del mundo,ella a sus 30 años es muy madura,ella es de unos 5,6 m de altura,tiene el pelo largo rizado de color negro azabache,tiene los ojos de color azules eléctrico,ella es muy bonita,siempre te hace sonreír cuando tu estás suele estar siempre en la cocina,yo creo que es para evitar lo más posible a Gabe el apestoso¿Por qué te casasteme pregunto todos los días,me fui al salón y ahí estaba mi peor pesadilla con patas,el indeseable nº1,Gabe con su puro jugando con sus amigos al póquer.

-Conque,ya estás aquí,¿eh,renacuaja?-dijo el estúpido.

-¿Dónde está mi madre?-dije exigente.

-Trabajando para nosotros.¿Tienes suelto?-dijo con descaro.-¡No me mientas,sé que llevas ahí cinco pavos en los bolsillos!¿No querrás probar otra vez la paliza que te doy desde los 9 años?

-¡No!-dije yendo a la cocina cabreada con ganas de volver y darle un puñ fui cabreada,al entrar a la cocina se me quitó el cabreo,ya que había un pastel grande rojo y todo tipo de golosinas rojas.

-¿Todo ésto es para mi?-dije emocionada.

-¡Pues claro,corazón hoy es tu cumpleaños hay que celebrarlo!-dijo abrazándome.-¡También,te tengo una sorpresa!

-¡No!¡nuestro picnic en nuestro jardín!¿en serio?-dije excitada.

-¡Claro,donde más!-dijo riendo.

-¿Cuando?-dije saltando de arriba a abajo.

-En cuánto me cambie-dijo sonriendo^^

-¿Así que,todavía sigues con eso?-dijo el apestoso de Gabe.

-¡Si,ya nos vamos!-dijo mamá.

-¿Y dónde está mi pastel de carne de tres capas?-dijo el muy idiota.

-¡Está en la cocina,cariño!-dijo mamá sonriendo.

-¡Bueno,pero vas a traer mi coche en perfecto estado y ni a ningún lugar más!-dijo rascándose la papada.

¡Si!¡qué bien!vamos a ir a nuestro jardín en el que desde niña íbamos pero que por desgracia no íbamos desde hace dos veranos por culpa del apestoso,decía que no había dinero í es donde sellaron su romance¡tu ya me entiendes!mamá siempre me ha dicho que ese lugar fue el mejor recuerdo de mi papá y que yo me parezco mucho a él y que un día él se perdió en la guerra,pero yo sé que ella lo extraña,lo curioso de todo es que no hay fotos ni álbum de fotos.

Salimos hacia la carretera directa a nuestro jardín donde os dije que estuvieron mis padres y que antes era un campo de batalla de la guerra civil llegamos montamos nuestro picnic y nuestra tienda de campaña,habíamos terminado de comer y empezamos a acostarnos,cuando de pronto alguien gritando mi nombre,salimos a fuera y vimos que era Grover intentando recobrar el é a mamá y vi que estaba nerviosa y temerosa.

-¿Grover,qué estás haciendo aquí?-dije sorprendida.

-¡O Zeu kai alloi theoi!-dijo Grover-¡Me viene pisando los talones!¿aún no se lo has contado nada a tu madre?

-¡Qué pasa!¿qué es lo que no me has contado nada,percy?¡percy,cuéntamelo ya!-dijo enojada tomando con fuerza mis manos.

Le conté tartamudeando sobre lo de las ancianas tejiendo los calcetines y cortándolos y lo de la señorita Dodds,cuando acabé mi mamá estaba pálida a luz de los relámpagos.

-¡Meteos en el coche,los dos!¡venga!-dijo mamá agarrando su bolso.

Grover echó a correr hacia el coche,pero no corría,trotaba,sacudía sus pies,espera no eran pies eran unas grandes pezuñas¡WTF!

Nos metimos en el coche y cuando habíamos recorrido varios kilómetros,vimos a un gran toro que venía hacia toro derribó el coche y salimos por la ventana trasera.

-Percy,¿Ves aquella colina dónde hay un gran árbol?Bien,cuando yo te diga que corras y te vayas para allá,te vas!¡No mires hacia atrás!-me dijo corriendo.

-¡No,mamá!¡no me pidas que te deje sola!-dije histérica.

-¡Si,lo vas a hacer!¡Percy,es por tu bien!¡Mira el toro va a venir e intentar cornearnos,cuando lo esquivemos,echas a correr,¿vale?!-dijo mamá con lágrimas en los ojos.-¡Te quiero,bebé!¡AHORA!

Entonces salimos corriendo,pero a mitad de camino me giré y vi a mi madre que acaba de ser cogida por el toro.

-¡MAMÁÁÁÁ!-dije gritando y volviendo hacia al toro.

-¡PERCYYYY!-dijo Grover atrás pero no me di la vuelta.

-¡Te quiero!-dijo mamá y desapareció.

No sé cómo pasó que me inundó la ira y la rabia,apreté el capuchón del bolígrafo y desplegué la espada,lo pronto que supo fue que estaba atacando y arremetiendo contra el toro,esquivé a unos de sus cuernos y le apuñalé la espada en el pecho,gritó de dolor y explotó en otra nube desmayé.

Al día siguiente,me desperté sobre exaltada,me di cuenta de que no estaba sola,también estaba una chica rubia en una coleta de ojos grises intensos estudiándome con la mirada y de repente entró a la ¿enfermería? donde yo estaba.

-¡Percy,¿estás bien?!-dijo preocupado.

-¡No,que va!¡han matado a mi madre pero por lo demás estoy bien!¡¿tú que crees?-dije burlándome.

-¡Vale,vale!¡no hace falta que te pusieras así!-dijo un poco molesto.

-¡Ahora,si que no me vas a tratar de loca!¡tú también lo viste!-dije acusándolo.-¡Sé que también viste al monstruo horrendo en el museo!

-¿Benévola?-dije la chica rubia ayudándome.

-¡Eso lo que sea!-dije muy molesta-¡Mira ha muerto mi madre!¡quiero saber por qué y en dónde estoy!

-¡Ésta bien te lo diré!¡ésto es el campamento mestizo,un lugar para gente como tú,para semidioses!-dijo intentando ver mi expresión.

-¡¿SEMIDIOSES?!-dije exaltada-¡Pero los dioses no existen!

-¡Si existen,todos los mitos que el señor Brunner nos contó es cierto!¡tú eres una semidiosa,tienes un padre piadoso!-dijo la chica rubia.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes del señor Brunner si ni siquiera me conoces?-dije acusándola con el dedo.

-¡Porque yo también lo conozco,ah y para tu información aquí le decimos Quirón!-dijo con aire de listilla.-¡El centauro que enseñó a Hércules!

-¡Ya,claro,¿y tú eres?-dije cabreada con la chica lista

-¡Yo soy Annabeth Chase,hija de Atenea,gamberra!-dijo la arrogante.

-¡Qué arrogante eres alitas de búho,¿Por qué no te vas y ya no me molestas,pardilla?-dije burlándome de ella.

-¡JA,JA,JA!¡al fin alguien te dice las cosas como son,Annabeth!-dice una niña que apareció de repente,dirigiéndose a la listilla.

-¡Cállate Clarisse!-dijo enojada la listilla y se fue indignada.

-¡Bien hecho!¡Por cierto,soy Clarisse La Rue,hija de Ares!-dijo tendiéndome la mano.-¿Y tú?

-¡Hola,yo soy Perséfone Keira Jackson,pero todos me llaman Percy,hija indeterminada por así decirlo!-dije dándole la mano-¡Oye,me caes muy bien!

-¡Oye,a mi también,creo que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas!-dijo riéndose y al cabo de medio segundo yo también.

-¡Me encantaría que fueras hija de Ares,así serías mi hermana y no fuese la única chica de la cabaña-dijo dándome una bebida rara que sabía exquisita.

-¡Oye,¿qué es lo que he bebido?-dije dándole la copa.

-¡Ésto es néctar la bebida de los dioses!-dijo poniéndola encima de una mesa-¡Aunque,no deberías beber mucho,porque sino te mueres!¡Por ser semidiós,no eres completamente un dios,así que no puedes tolerar mucho el néctar!-dijo poniéndome un poco de venda en el brazo-¡Ya está,¿nos vamos?!.

Me levanté y salí detrás de ella,cerrando la puerta de la enfermerí dispusimos a irnos por el campamento para explicarme ¡Todo,vamos mi guía!

Clarisse La Rue,era una niña alta de unos 14 años,de unos 5,8 m de altura,tenía ojos azules con destellos en rojos como los míos,sostenía en la mano derecha una lanza muy guay,tenía el largo recogido en una trenza hacia atrás de color castaño oscuro pero no tan oscuro cómo el mío,ella es hija del dios de la guerra,Ares...mmmmm,Ares ese nombre me suena pero sé de dónde,creo que Clarisse y yo vamos a ser la mejores amigas,lo ultimátum.


	4. mi padre es¡¡ARES!¿en serio?¡WTF!

Capítulo4:Problemas en el campamento y mi padre es¡ARES,el dios de la guerra,¿en serio?!¡WTF!

Percy

Acabamos de salir de a enfermería cuando nos dirigíamos primero a la casa grande para encontrarnos con el señor Brunner,o Quirón como se diga,no me importa,y con señor D,que por el camino Clarisse me explicaba que en el campamento había 12 cabañas relacionadas con los 12 dioses olímpicos principales,y que en la cabaña de Hermes,acogía también a los que no han reclamado,como yo.Y que antes de ver las cabañas íbamos a pasarnos por la casa én me explico que Quirón era el director de actividades y el señor D,era Dionisio el dios del vino,el director del campamento y que estaba castigado a pasar en el campamento durante un siglo por perseguir a una ninfa por fin llegamos en la parte trasera estaban Quirón en cuatro patas y el señor D jugando a acercamos.

-¡Señor Brunner!-dije cuando nos acercamos lo bastante cerca.

-¡En mi mundo,me llaman Quirón!-dijo mirándome con un brillo travieso como cuando solíamos tener un examen y que misteriosamente todas las preguntas coincidían con la respuesta B.-¡Qué bien que hayas venido,Percy!¡ahora somos cuatro para jugar al pinacle!

Me ofreció una silla al lado del señor D,que me miró con ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.

-Bueno,supongo que tendré que decirlo:bienvenido al campamento está.Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.

-S¡ tú no esperas en alegrarte de verme,entonces no esperes que me comporte como una niña buena.¡Además,tú un dios venga ya!-dije con inocencia.

-¡Oye,niña a mi nadie me habla así!¿te quedó claro?-dijo levantándose cabreado.

-¡Pues,obvio alguien ya apareció!¡además,por qué tanta reprimenda,solo por querer desobedecer a papi!-me burlé y entonces él salió hecho una furia,todos nos quedamos en silencio.

-¡Ja,ja,ja!extrañaba tu carácter,Percy¡además ya era hora de que alguien se lo dijera!-se rió Quirón,Clarisse se retorcía en el suelo de la risa y yo pronto la seguí.

-¡ME ENCANTAS NIÑA!-dijo Clarisse riendo y levantándose del suelo.

-Bueno,Clarisse¿Por qué no te llevas a Percy y le enseñas el resto del campamento y la llevas junto a Luke en la cabaña de Hermes?¡por ahora será indeterminada!-dijo Quirón entrando en la casa.

-¡Mira,ésas de ahí son las cabañas nº1,2 y 3,las que pertenecen a Zeus,Hera y Poseidon. Después le siguen la nº4 que es de Deméter,la nº5 es por supuesto la mía,Ares,la nº6 es de Atenea,si lo sé,la listilla,la nº7 es de Apollo,la nº8 es de Artemisa,la nº9 es de Hefesto,la nº10 es de Afrodita,la nº11 es de Hermes¡ésta de aquí!-dijo parándonos en una cabaña con un símbolo de una copa rodeada de serpientes.-¡Y aquella de allí es la cabaña nº12 que es de Dionisio!¡Bueno,me voy,que tengas suerte!

-¡Hola,me llamo Luke Castellan,hijo de Hermes y líder de la cabaña,así que tú debes de ser la indeterminada!-dijo el rubito.

¡Buenísima forma de presentarse!

-¡Ey,yo no soy la indeterminada,para que lo sepas,tengo un nombre y es Perséfone Keira Jackson,pero para ti es,Jackson!¡rubito!-dije levantando la cabeza con orgullo.

-¡Oye,no te pongas así,no ha sido para tanto,pero me gustan las chicas con carácter,gatita!-dijo coqueteando.

-¡VETE A LA MIERDA,CASTELLAN!-dije gritando y yendo a mi cama frustrada.

A la media hora más tarde salí corriendo a fuera para histérica,porque no quería aguantar al idiota del rubito(Luke),no después de lo que intentó hacerme,intentó forzarme,cuando me encontré con Clarisse y otros chicos,que me supongo que son sus í aliviada.

-¡Hola,Clarisse,que bien que te encuentre,no lo soporto mas!-dije exasperada.

-¡Espera,cálmate!¿y de quién no soportas?-dijo confusa.

-Obviamente del idiota de Luke Castellan,de quien va a ser sino?-dije ya más calmada.

-¡Pues vente con nosotros si quie...!-dijo pero alguien nos interrumpió.

-¡Vamos gatita,entra a adentro,que tenemos cosas de que hablar!-dijo con un guiño.

-¡No!yo no voy contigo a ningún lado,no después de los que intentaste hacerme.-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Vamos,gatita si tu lo estabas disfrutando!-dijo acercándose a mi.

-¡Luke,ella te ha dicho que no y es no,yo me quedo con ella!¡y no te preocupes,ella se quedará con nosotros!-dijo ella poniéndose delante de mi con su lanza en mano y sus hermanos al lado ella con sus espadas.

-¡No puedes retenerla en tu cabaña!¡eso está prohibido!-dijo Luke acusando a Clarisse,con las manos en alto.

-¡Te equivocas,Castellan!¡he hablado con Quirón y Dionisio y ellos están de acuerdo conque yo enseñe a Percy y por esta ocasión especial,la han dejado que es instale en mi cabaña.!-dijo siseando a él.

-¡GRRRR...!-gruño furioso de que no se haya salido con la suya y se fue adentro de la cabaña.

-¿Estás bien?¡el idiota ya no se va atrever a tocarte,te lo prometo!-dijo agarrándome la mano.

Recogimos todas mis cosas de la cabaña de Hermes y nos dirigimos a la cabaña de Ares a instalarme,mi nuevo é que me quedara aquí para siempre. Clarisse me llamó y salí a fuera dónde también estaban sus hermanos.

-¡Bueno,te vamos a enseñar a cómo defenderte con una espada,o cualquier cosa que haga daño!-dijo poniéndose en frente de mi.

-¡Ok!-dije excitada ya que me encantaba ésto.

Se situó detrás mío y empezó a golpearme,yo apenas tenía tiempo para esquivar,los demás se reían de sé como pasó,que otra vez me llenó esa ira y furia que me volví,golpeé e hice una media vuelta con el pie haciendo que se cayera al se callaron y me miraron con admiración en sus tontas caras.

-¡Eres increíble!¡Nunca he visto esa determinación!-dijo con admiración un hijo de Ares.

-¡He de admitir que ha sido impresionante!pero no te emociones,¿cómo lo has hecho?-dijo Clarisse con asombro y orgullo.

-¡Pues no lo sé,ésto ya me paso otra vez con una niña odiosa!-dije un poco nerviosa.

-¡Pues sea lo que sea que haya sido,quiero volver a verlo! dijo posicionando otra vez para atacar.

Volvió a atacarme yo esquivé sin problemas y bloqueé su lanza y le lancé una patada en el estómago que hizo que se echara hacia atrás.

-¡Simplemente maravilloso!-dijo emocionada.-¡Creo que vamos a ganar de nuevo en la captura de la bandera!

Ése día por la tarde,nos preparábamos para la captura de la bandera,almorzamos y riéndonos de algunas anécdotas que hayamos tenido,obviamente le conté lo de la idiota de Nancy cuando le di la paliza,al terminar mi relato ellos estaban partiéndose de la a la zona donde iba a empezar el juego,cuando vino de pronto Luke.Él intentó acercarse a mi pero,Clarisse se lo impidió y él se fue a regañadientes.

Los equipos estaban divididos el de Ares y el de Hermes.

El de Hermes eran Atenea y Deméter,y el de Ares,las demás cabañas.

Empezamos el juego nosotros íbamos por delante cuando de repente,me atacó Annabeth con su espada,yo le esquivé y la derribé al instante,seguí mi camino tras derribar algunos campistas del equipo azul,vi la bandera,.me acerqué,pero de pronto me atacó el idiota de Luke,lo esquivé como puede,rodeé el suelo y volvió a atacar,yo con gusto bloqueé y di media vuelta e hice que se cayera al duelo y al instante supo que mi espada estaba en su di cuenta de que todos estaban mirando nuestra pelea,Quirón,Grover y Clarisse me miraron fijamente,dos muy orgullosos y uno í la bandera y los de mi equipo aplaudieron y recogiéndome en sus hombros tras un rato de festejo,me pusieron en el suelo,y de pronto todos callaron,lo que vi esque me miraban por encima de mi cabeza,yo lo miré también y allí flotando estaba un escudo con una lanza sobre mi cabeza,todos se arrodillaron ante mi.

-¡Salve Perséfone Keira Jackson,hija de Ares,dios de la guerra!-dijo Quirón.

Ahí me di cuenta que mi vida ya no era la misma de antes.


	5. ¡La gran profecía! y nos dan una misión

Capítulo5:La gran profecía,me asignan una misión y me hago amiga de``alitas de búho.´´Annabeth.

Clarisse

Todos nos quedamos de piedra,cuando vimos el símbolo de nuestro padre Ares en su cabeza,eso quiere decir que es mi verdad me gusta la idea,ya dejaré de ser la única mujer en la cabaña de Ares,es la más pequeña,mis hermanos y yo la vamos a proteger,vi la mirada lujuriosa que le echaba Castellan a nuestra hermanita¡Pervertido!no dejaremos que se le acerque sino lo mato como le toque un pelo,eso me encargaré personalmente.

Percy

Todo el mundo me estaba poniendo nerviosa,no dejaban de mirarme tras levantarse todo el mundo mis nuevos hermanos y Clarisse vinieron hacia mi y me abrazaron.

-¡Me encanta que seas nuestra hermana,Percy!¡Así ya no seré la única mujer en la cabaña!-dijo Clarisse cuando dejó de abrazarme.

-¡Ya decíamos que ese carácter y esa forma de luchar venían de algún lado!-me dijo un chico saliendo de la multitud.-¡Por cierto,me llamo Damian,tu otro de muchos hermanos y el segundo al frente de la cabaña detrás de Clarisse.!

-¡Y no te preocupes por Castellan,ese idiota no se volverá a cercar.-dijo Otro niño poniéndose al lado de Damian.

Nos fuimos a nuestra cabaña,allí estábamos conociéndonos unos a otros. Clarisse me dijo que hace seis años que vivía en el campamento,desde que se murió su madre y que su padrastro intentó abusar de ella y yo le conté la mía. Clarisse y yo estábamos hablando cuando de pronto alguien llamó a la puerta y abrió.

-¡Percy,Quirón quiere vayas a la casa grande!-dijo Grover.

-OK,¿vienes Clarisse?-dije saliendo por la puerta.

-¡Claro!-dijo Clarisse cerrando la puerta de la cabaña.

-¡Así que eres un sátiro!-dije bajando la tensión.

-¡Si,de hecho es tu protector!-dijo Clarisse.

-Vale,¿Qué pasa en el solsticio de verano?-dije de pronto,Grover se atragantó y empezó a toser.

Cuando de pronto ya habíamos llegado a la casa grande,Grover me había rehuido de mi preguntaba pero yo hoy iba a obtener respuesta.

-¡Percy,me alegra que hayas venido!¡sentaos,te he mandado llamar porque te iba a proponer una...!-lo interrumpí.

-¡Antes de que me digas nada,quiero saber que es lo que pasa y lo quiero saber YA!-exigí.

-El último solsticio de invierno,mientras que Zeus y Ares estaban discutiendo las mismas cosas de siempre,culpando de una cosa que sucedió hace mucho tiempo,bueno a lo que iba,lo que sucedió esque mientras estaban en la reunión alguien robó el rayo maestro de Zeus,éste culpó directamente a Ares,pero hay una regla que dicen que los dioses no pueden robar las armas de los otros dioses,pero si pueden influenciar a otros héroes para que lo hagan por í que Zeus cree que tú robaste el rayo,y bueno Ares se sintió muy ofendido por su acusación que dijo que como no se disculpe habrá guerra y Zeus te ha dado tiempo hasta el solsticio de verano para que lo devuelvas.¿Por qué crees que los dioses operan a través de los humanos?-explicó Quirón.

-¡Vale,Zeus está loco!-dije enojada y de pronto se sintió un relámpago.

-¡Yo que tú tendría más cuidado a quién insultas,mocosa!-dijo el señor D.

-¡Oye por lo menos no soy una amargada porque papi me castigó!-dije muy cabreada.

Todos estaban de piedra en silencio y contemplando la pelea como si fuera un partido de tenis,su rostro era inexpresivo,de pronto se convirtió en una leve abrazó yo estaba de piedra sin poder creérmelo.

-¡Me caes bien,niña tienes mucho potencial,sin duda eres digna de ser hija de tu padre,te pareces más a él de lo que piensas!¡no cambies,pues hay muy pocas personas cómo tú!¡eres valiente nadie me ha tratado así en la vida!-dijo abrazándome.

-¡Gracias,supongo!-dije sorprendida al igual que todo.-¡Bueno a lo que iba,¿Quién robaría el dichoso rayito?

-¡Piensa Percy,¿quién se beneficiaría de una guerra entre dioses?-dijo Quirón.

-¡Alguien quién quiera hacerse con el poder!¡no me digas que...!¿HADES?-dije incrédula.

-¡Entonces,si Hades sabe que Percy es hija de Ares y la niña de la profecía...estamos jodidos!-dijo Clarisse.

-¡El señor de los muertos en el candidato perfecto!-dijo Quirón.-¡Vamos,piensa Percy,Hades envió a la furia,quién cuando estuvo segura de tu identidad intentó matarte!

-¡Vale,si lo tiene Hades,¿Por qué no van Zeus o Ares a por el rayito al inframundo?-dije bruscamente.

-¡Suponer y saber no es lo mismo-dijo Quirón.

-OK,a la pregunta de antes,antes que nos interrumpiera el señor D-dije el aludido sonrió.-Me estabas queriendo decir,¿que estaba siendo utilizada?

-¡Es extraño que de buenas a primera Ares te reclama,él está en una necesidad muy grande y te necesita.-dijo Quirón.-¡Antes de que me interrumpieras con todo ésto,te quería proponer una misión que deberás elegir dos acompañantes,ya que la tercera ya sabes quien es...Annabeth.

-¡Vale,pues elijo a Clarisse y a Grover!-dije no muy contenta de que venga la``alitas de búho´´con nosotros.

-¡Ahora tendrás que ir al oráculo!-dijo Quirón señalando la puerta del sótano.

-¡Bueno pues ya vengo!-dije yéndome.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta,cuando la abrí había escaleras,las bajé y de pronto no veía nada debido a una neblina de polvo,no pude evitar la neblina se disipó,había alrededor de la habitación muchos artefactos antiguos,en frente de mi había una especie de momia,como de las películas esas antiguas de repente abrió los ojos como platos,eran un blanco muy brillante que segaba un poco la vista.

-¡Perséfone Keira Jackson,te estaba esperando desde hace mucho tiempo!-dijo la momia.

-¿Cómo es que me conoces?-dije a la defensiva.

-¡Cómo he dicho antes,te conozco mucho antes de que nacieras,desde que tuvo lugar la segunda guerra mundial.!-dijo la momia.

-¿Entonces,es cierto,hay una profecía sobre mí?-dije a la momia.

-¡Si,pero antes de conocer tu destino sobre esta travesía,debes conocer una pequeña parte de tu destino!-dijo la momia abriendo más la boca.

Del dios Ares,una niña nacerá,segunda de sus hijas,quien llegará a los dieciséis contra todo lo predicho.

En un sueño sin fin el mundo verá.

El alma de la heroína,una hoja maldita segará.

Una sola decisión con sus días acabará.

El Olimpo preservará o asolará .

-¡Ésta es una pequeña parte de tu destino,ahora debes saber el destino de tu travesía!-dijo la momia,volvió a hablar:

Irás al Oeste,dónde está el dios que se ha rebelado.

Encontrarás y devolverás lo robado.

Pero ten cuidado con tu orgullo pues nada es lo que parece.

Ten cuidado con alguien que intentó hacerte dañó.

Al final conseguirás dos cosas muy importantes para ti.

Salí de la habitación y en el vestíbulo estaban sentados en el gran sofá,todos aburridos y medio dormidos,incluyendo a Quirón y al señor me ocurrió una idea,me escondí detrás del sofá y de repente salté sobre ellos,ellos gritaron.

-¡AHHHHH...!-Gritaron todos muy enojados.-¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!

-¡JA,JA,JA,...!¡deberían haber visto sus caras!-dije llorando de risa por el suelo.

-¡Bueno,¿qué te dijo el oráculo?-dijo Quirón quien aún sostenía su mano en su pecho.

-Dijo,que vayamos al oeste que hay está el dios que se ha rebelado,encontraremos y devolveremos el rayo.-dije callándome lo demás.

-¿Hay algo más?-dijo Quirón con una ceja levantada.

-¡No,nada más!-dije-¡Creo que deberíamos ir a prepararnos!

Cuando todos salíamos de la casa grande para nuestras respectivas cabañas,había un intenso silencio incómodo,la listilla rompió ese silencio.

-¡Siento haberme portado así contigo!¡tenía celos de que alguien haya derribado al minotauro sin tener experiencia en nada!-dijo honestamente.-¡Quisiera que fuéramos amigas y empezáramos de nuevo!

-Ok,estás perdonada,yo también siento haberme puesto así,siempre me han dicho que tengo un temperamento muy a la defensiva!-dije riéndome y al cabo de un rato ella también se rió igual que todos.

Llegamos a nuestra cabaña,Clarisse y yo nos fuimos a preparar,yo cogí mi mochila de cuero negro,mi Anaklusmos,la espada que me salía del bolígrafo,Clarisse por su parte cogió su mochila verde militar y su hermanos nos desearon suerte,Damian sería el nuevo líder-consejero de la cabaña mientras estábamos fuera. Annabeth y Grover nos esperaban en la casa grande,ella estaba vestida con ropa simple una camiseta azul y pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas zapatillas de deporte con su gorra de los Yankees,obsequio de su madre Atenea,según ella me contó y Grover,bueno Grover era Grover. Presentía que la buena acción de la que a mí me gustaba estaba a punto de comenzar¡Qué emocionante!

Continuará...


	6. Destruimos un autobús normalito

Annabeth y Grover nos esperaban en la casa grande,ella estaba vestida con ropa simple una camiseta azul y pantalones vaqueros cortos y unas zapatillas de deporte con su gorra de los Yankees,obsequio de su madre Atenea,según ella me contó y Grover,bueno Grover era Grover. Presentía que la buena acción de la que a mí me gustaba estaba a punto de comenzar¡Qué emocionante!

Continuará...

Capítulo 6:Reencuentro con la odiosa profesora...y destrozamos un autobús normalito.

Percy

Salimos del campamento al bosque donde nos esperaba Quiró í estaba un monstruo de muchos ojos que protegía la colina mestiza.

-¡Éste es Argos,os llevará a la ciudad y os mantendrá un ojo encima!-dijo Quirón señalando al monstruo.

Nos metimos en el coche directo hacia la estación de autobuses,que estaba cerca del apartamento de mi madre.

Cuando me dormí echada en el hombro de Clarisse tuve la peor pesadilla que he tenido.

Estaba en una playa con una tormenta,en ella había dos hombres musculosos vestidos de túnicas griegas,peleando como gladiadores.

Cuando de pronto oí una carcajada malvada y cruel pero suave.

-¡Baja,pequeña heroína,baja aquí!-dijo la voz cruel.

De repente,se sacudió la arena y se abrió la arena y empecé a caer al vacío,Me desperté y vi a todos ayudando a Argos a desplazar las mochilas fuera del una hora al autobús,cuando por fin vino nos pusimos en fila para poner las mochilas en el maletero,nos subimos y nos sentamos,pero de pronto unas pasajeras vestidas muy elegantemente,fiaron la vista al frente y a todos se nos congeló la sangre.,se sentaron en la primera fila,cuando de pronto se levantaron hacia donde estábamos nosotros.

Le pedí a Annabeth su gorra para hacerme invisible,pasé desapercibida por delante de ellas,sin que se den fui al conductor y le quité el volante de las manos,lo empecé a girar ,todo el mundo gritaba mientras yo forcejeaba con el conductor cuando de repente cogí el freno de manos,hice que el autobús girara a unos 180º y se estrelló con un árbol,las luces de emergencia se encendieron y las puertas se abrieron de par en par,salimos todos a fuera cuando de pronto se nos pusieron encima las arpías,una de ellas tiraron a Annabeth hacia atrás,mientras yo sacaba mi espada,las tres se abalanzaron sobre mi,la de la izquierda sacó su látigo e intentó quitarme la espada,yo le ataqué a la empuñadura y le empujé haciendo que se estrellara contra el asiento,a la de la derecha le di un atajo con la espada en el cuello quien comenzó a gritar y explotó en la famosa nube solo quedaba la señora Dodds,Annabeth y Clarisse se abalanzaron a ella,mientras la arpía mordía y ellas resistían,hicimos que se cayera y la sostuvimos en el suelo.

-¡Zeus te destruirá y te condenará tu alma al tártaro!-dijo siseando la arpía.

-¡Braccas meas vescimini!-dije y un cuerno en latín.

De repente,se escuchó un relámpago hacia nuestra dirección,salimos corriendo fuera del autobús.

-¡Deberíamos volver,nuestras mochilas está...!¡BUUUUMMM!-El relámpago atravesó el autobús por la mitad.

-¡Vayámonos,todavía no está muerta!¡está pidiendo refuerzos!¡hay que largarse de aquí!-dijo Annabeth.

-¡No,que va Annabeth!¡es que yo quería quedarme a ver si así me hago amiga suya!¡cómo crees,pues claro hay que largarse de aquí!-dije irónicamente.

Nos dirgimos a un bosque donde había una tienda que parecía muy antigua donde nos adentramos en la oscuridad.

Continuará...


	7. Consigo enfadar a la gorgona

Nos dirigimos al bosque donde había una tienda que parecía muy antigua donde nos adentramos en la oscuridad.

Continuará...

Capítulo 7:Reunión con la gorgona y la segunda pelea con Annabeth.

Percy

Al final del bosque,nos adentramos en una casa con cosas antiguas,junto a la puerta había una especie de letrero que ponía``El emporio del gnomo de la tía Eme´´¿La tía Eme?¡Clase de nombre es ése!

-¡Menuda idiotez!¿qué clase de nombre es ése?-dije tras terminar el cartel.

-¡Yo opino que deberíamos entrar!-dijo Annabeth entrando a la causa.

-¡Yo opino que me da una muy mala espina!-dijo Clarisse.

-¡A mi también,hermana!¡a mi también!-dije siguiendo a Clarisse y a Annabeth.

Dentro de la casa había muchos trastos viejos y...muchas especies de estatuas con formas de personas normales¡muy raro!Salió una mujer con un turbante y con gafas de sol,levanté una ceja.

-¡En serio!¿Tienes un turbante y gafas de sol sabiendo que estás dentro de una casa donde no hay sol?-le dije irónicamente.

-¡Querida,eres muy maleducada!¿tu madre no te enseñó modales?-siseando.

-¡Uno,no metas a mi madre en esto y dos,si no trato bien a mi padrastro apestoso,¿por qué tendría que hacerlo contigo?!-dije devolviéndole el siseo.

-¡Lo siento señora es que a mi amiga está un poquito nerviosa!-dijo Annabeth,yo le fulminé con la mirada.

-¡Bueno,yo soy la tía Eme!¿y vosotros?-dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-¡Yo soy Clarisse,él es Grover,la de la derecha es Annabeth y la que está a mi lado es mi hermana Percy!-dijo presentándonos Clarisse con otra sonrisa falsa.

-¡Encantada!¡Debéis de tener hambre!¿no?-dijo sacando una nevera llena de comida y bebida.

Cuando Grover y Annabeth fueron a coger algo de comer,yo les golpeé sus manos,haciéndolos enfadar.

-Pero,¿qué haces?-dijo Annabeth enojada.

-¡Eh!¿por qué nos has golpeado?-dijo rascándose la mano.

-¡Por que si tenéis cerebro,la mujer se está aprovechando de nosotros o nos está intentando envenenar!-dijo Clarisse dando en el clavo.

-¡Lo ves!¡Yo no soy la única que tiene la lógica!-dije poniéndome al lado de Clarisse.

-¿Por qué no coméis?-dijo la tía Eme.

-¡Es que no tenemos hambre,pero gracias de todos modos!-dijo Clarisse.

-¡A mi nadie me niega nada!¡ha pasado mucho tiempo que ningún mestizo ha entrado aquí a hacerme compañía!-dijo obviamente cabreada.

-¡Si decimos que no,es no!-dije ya harta.

Pensando en lo que ella antes había dicho¡Mierda,es Medusa,la gorgona!

De repente,se sacó el turbante dando a mostrar un pelo cubierto de serpientes siseando a nosotros,quitándose las gafas mostrando sus ojos que según las historias que con solo mirarla te quedabas de piedra,dejamos de mirarla a los ojos,y empezamos a correr,sabíamos que nos perseguía,porque la sentimos correr y reí escondimos detrás de un muro de antiguas personas

normales que ahora son piedras,de repente se me ocurrió un plan.

-¡Cuando yo os de la señal salid corriendo hacia la salida!-dije.

-¡Pero te matará,no pienso dejarte sola!-dijo preocupada Clarisse-¡Nunca he tenido una hermana!¡y ahora que te tengo no pienso abandonarte!

-Y,¿quién dice que me va a matar?-dije sonriendo a Clarisse mientras levantaba su ceja.¡Lo que voy a hacer es cortarle la cabeza por detrás!¡es la única manera!¡AHORA,SALID!

Con es cuando sentí sus pasos,les di la señal para que salieran corriendo a la salida,Medusa los vio corriendo a la puerta,y aceleró sus pasos cuando estaba ya un poco delante de las estatuas,salí de mi escondite,tiré las estatuas haciendo que se quedara atrapada en ellas,me acerqué y le corté su í de la casa,yendo en donde estaba el cartel con todos por detrás,cuando me vieron,se acercaron a abrazarme.

-¡Genial,gracias a ti,no tenemos comida ni bebida!-dijo enfadada Annabeth.

-¡Bueno,por lo menos yo si quiero vivir y me preocupo por los demás y no soy una egoísta que va pensando en comida,con una persona que era Medusa!¡alitas de búho!-le dije muy cabreada.

-¡GRRR...!-gruñó Annabeth cuando se lanzó a mi,pero antes de que lo hiciera,Clarisse la cogió y Grover a mi.

-¡No es momento para pelear!¡y tú Annabeth lo que dice Percy tiene razón,si no te dio por querer entrar,ésto no hubiera pasado!-dijo Clarisse muy enojada hacia Annabeth.

-¡Lo siento!-dijo Annabeth con la mirada fija al suelo avergonzada.

-¡Chicos,ahora vuelvo!-dije adentrándome otra vez en la casa hacia el despacho de Medusa,los demás me siguieron.

Una vez dentro del despacho,había muchos documentos y encargos de Hades y Perséfone para decorar su jardín,en el encargo del jardín de Perséfone,estaba la dirección del inframundo,rezaba``Estudios de grabación El otro barrio,West Hollywood,California´´doblé la factura y la guardé.

En la caja registradora había 20 dólares y unos cuantos dracmas y unos embalajes de envío rápido de Hermes Nocturno é por el resto del despacho,hasta que encontré una caja adecuada,la cogí y metí la cabeza de Medusa y rellené el formulario de envío.

Los Dioses

Monte Olimpo

Planta 600

Edificio Empire State

Nueva York,NY

Con mis mejores deseos,

Perséfone Jackson.

Me reí por la inscripción,también se rió Clarisse,Grover y Annabeth me miraron sorprendidos y enojados.

-¡Te considerarán una irrespetuosa...-empezó Grover.

-...y una impertinente!-terminó Annabeth.

-¡Yo soy así!¿tenéis algún problema?-fije con orgullo,Clarisse se reía y chocaba las manos conmigo.

Tanto Annabeth como Grover se miraron y rodaron los ojos y no hicieron más comentarios.

De repente oí una voz muy conocida en mi cabeza,como si ya la hubiera escuchado antes``Ve a Denver,allí te esperará una persona y no seas tan orgullosa´´¡ORGULLOSA,como quiere que no lo sea si siempre me están atacando constantemente!¡Además quién es esa voz!¿para qué quiere que vaya a Denver?¡será importante,supongo!

-¡Chicos,una voz en mi cabeza me ha dicho que tenemos que ir a Denver!-dije rodando los ojos.-¡Y que allí nos estará esperando alguien!

-¿A Denver?¿Quién nos estará esperando?-dijo Annabeth como siempre de listilla.

-¡Annabeth,¿no crees que si lo supiera ya lo hubiera dicho?-dije a la listilla quien me miró un poco enojada.

-¡Pues a Denver se ha dicho!-dijo Grover saliendo de la casa para dirigirnos a la ciudad que estaba a unos 500 metros del bosque,para coger el tren que nos enviaría a Denver .

Continuará...


	8. Conociendo a Papá Ares parte 1

-¡Chicos,una voz en mi cabeza me ha dicho que tenemos que ir a Denver!-dije rodando los ojos.-¡Y que allí nos estará esperando alguien!

-¿A Denver?¿Quién nos estará esperando?-dijo Annabeth como siempre de listilla.

-¡Annabeth,¿no crees que si lo supiera ya lo hubiera dicho?-dije a la listilla quien me miró un poco enojada.

-¡Pues a Denver se ha dicho!-dijo Grover saliendo de la casa para dirigirnos a la ciudad que estaba a unos 500 metros del bosque.

Continuará...

Capitulo 8:Un dios nos invita a hamburguesas y empiezo a odiar a Annabeth .

Percy

La tarde siguiente,el 14 de Junio,siete días antes del solsticio,nuestro tren llegó a habíamos comido desde la noche anterior en el coche restaurante,en algún lugar de kansas.Y no nos duchábamos desde la colina mestiza¡Desde luego tenía que notarse!pensé.

Decidimos buscar algo para comer ya que teníamos demasiada hambre,buscamos por las calles hasta que encontramos una hamburgueserí más tarde,estábamos sentados alrededor de familias que se zampaban hamburguesas y final vino la camarera.

-¿Y bien?-dijo escéptica y levantando una ceja.

-¡Bueno,queremos pedir la cena!-dije.

-¿Tenéis para pagar,niños?-dijo

El labio inferior de Grover tembló.Me preocupaba que la tía esta lo notara. Clarisse estaba a punto de desfallecer de hambre,y Annabeth estaba delirando sobre cosas incoherentes.

La camarera se estaba impacientando,cuando de pronto se sintió un rugido sacudió el edificio,una motocicleta del tamaño de un elefante pequeño aparcaba en el las conversaciones se detuvieron,el faro de la motocicleta era rojo,el depósito de la gasolina tenía llamas pintadas y a los lados tenía fundas para escopeta...con escopetas asiento era de cuero,pero un cuero que parecía de...piel humana¡WTF!

El tipo de la motocicleta había conseguido que un luchador profesional llamara a gritos a su mamá.El tipo era un hombre muy guapo de pelo azabache que caía salvajemente sobre su cara y de ojos marrones con chispas en rojo,que tenía unos veinte años con músculos bien definidos que llevaba una camisa y pantalones de cuero con botas militares,también llevaba un cuchillo equipado al muslo y por supuesto,sus gafas de sol exactamente el tipo que vi cuando golpeé a Nancy y el que tenía en mis recuerdos borrosos y confusos de cuando yo era niñ parecía bastante a mi.

Al entrar al restaurante produjo una corriente de aire cálido y comensales se levantaron como hipnotizados,pero el motorista hizo un gesto con la mano y todos volvieron a sentarse,regresando a sus camarera parpadeó,como si alguien le apretara el botón de rebobinado.

-¿Tenéis dinero para pagar niños?-nos preguntó la camarera irritada.

-¡Ponlo en mi cuenta!-dijo el motorista sentándose en nuestra mesa al lado de Annabeth y Grover,en frente de Clarisse y mí ó la vista a la camera mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Aún sigues aquí?-gruñó levantando una ceja.

La camarera se fue echa un demonio a la cocina,con eso yo ya sabía quién era mi padre,Ares el dios de la guerra. Clarisse levantó una ceja,mientras que Annabeth estaba muy enojada¡probablemente su madre no la visite! y Grover tragaba puso su mirada en mi y me sonrió,mirándome con cariño y reacción por parte suya no me la esperaba,estaba muy confusa,recuerda la profecía¡...no todo es lo que parece!quizás estaba equivocada y él si tal vez se preocupaba por mi,de repente volví a la realidad y oculté mis emociones como siempre lo hacía desde aquel día en que el maldito de Luke Castellan casi me violó,desde aquel día me dispuse a no dejar que nada me afectara.

-¡Así que tú eres el que vi excursión al museo de arte grecorromano!¡sabía que no estaba loca!-dije acusándole.

-¡Percy,ten respeto!-dijo Annabeth enojada.

-¡Mira alitas de búho, a mi no me dices lo que tengo que hacer!-dije yo también enojada.

-¡Je,je,je...!tranquilizaos las dos-dijo divertida Clarisse.

-¡Pues que tenga respeto a sus superiores!-dijo Annabeth con arrogancia.

-¡Pues que no me diga lo que tengo que hacer!-dije muy cabreada.

-¡Tranquilizaos,las dos!respondiendo a tu pregunta si era yo¡por cierto,buena patada!-dijo sonriendo y calmando la tensión entre Annabeth y yo.

-¡Gracias,ella se lo buscó!-dije un poco tímida haciéndolo sonreír mas.

-¡No seas tímida!-dijo sonriéndome.-¡Al final al cabo,eres mi hija!

-¡Bueno,esa no es la razón de que sea tímida,papá!¡ella nunca ha sido tímida!-dijo Clarisse. Yo ante eso me preocupé,no quiero que sepa nada si puedo evitarlo,no quiero que se crea que yo no me sé defender.

-¡Clarisse,ya basta!¡no digas nada!-dije a Clarisse para que no siguiera hablando.

-¿Qué pasa?¿Qué es lo que quieres que me diga?-dijo Ares preocupado.

-¡Bueno a lo que iba!¡necesito que me hagáis un favor!-dijo Ares haciendo que Grover se pusiera nervioso.

-¿Qué podríamos hacerle nosotros a un dios?-dijo con descaro Annabeth.

-Pues algo que un dios no tiene tiempo de es dejé un escudo en un parque acuático abandonado aquí en la ía una pequeña pelea con un estúpido,pero nos la confusión me dejé el í que quiero que vayáis a por el.-dijo mirando a Annabeth.

Cuando la camarera vino con las hamburguesas,Annabeth,Grover y Clarisse se zamparon las hamburguesas menos yo.

-¡Princesa,anda come!-dijo Ares preocupado.

-¡Hermana,no has comido desde que estábamos en el coche-restaurante!-dijo Clarisse intentando que coma.

-¡Seguro,quiere llamar la atención de su papi,ya que no tiene a su mamá!-dijo Annabeth burlándose de mi.

-¡ANNABETH,ya basta!-dijo Clarisse siseando.

-Hija de Atenea y sátiro,¿por qué no os largáis a recuperar mi escudo?-dijo Ares cabreado.

-¿Y Clarisse y Percy?¿no vienen con nosotros?-dijo Annabeth celosa.

-¡No,no van a ir,listilla!¡y yo que tú no cuestionaría a un dios!-dijo Ares con ira en sus ojos.

De pronto,se fue Annabeth muy enojada y celosa seguida de Grover,nos dejaron tranquilos por Zeus sabe qué cuanto tiempo.


	9. Conociendo a Papá Ares pt 2¡hotel Lotus!

De pronto,se fue Annabeth muy enojada y celosa seguida de Grover,nos dejaron tranquilos por Zeus sabe qué cuanto tiempo.

Capítulo 9:Reunión con mi padre Ares,y peleamos en un hotel infernal.¡Hasta a dónde hemos ido a parar!

Percy

Cuando Annabeth y Grover se fueron,dejé un gran pero pesado suspiro de alivio en el aire y mis lágrimas que había retenidas y que ahora estaban cayendo por mis mejillas,Clarisse y mi padre se dieron cuenta,mi hermana me apretó el agarre de su brazo por mi hombro y mi padre me cogió mis tonta de Annabeth no se dio cuenta de lo que sus palabras hirieron,no sabía cuanto extrañaba a mi mamá.De pronto salí de mi ensueño,volviendo a la di cuenta de las miradas de mi hermana y mi padre,los dos me miraban preocupados.

-¡Lo siento!-dije mirándolos a cada a los ojos.

-¡No pasa nada,princesa!¡es bueno desconectar alguna vez!-dijo Ares sonriéndome.-¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que no querías decirme?

-¡Es que tengo miedo de que pienses de soy débil e ingenua!-dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Yo nunca pensaría eso de ti,eres mi princesa guerrera!-dijo apretando sus manos con las mías.

-¿Cómo conoces ese sobrenombre?-dije mirándole incrédula.

-Porque yo te lo puse al igual que te vi el día en que én fui yo quien te puso tu nombre.-dijo mirándome con cariño.

-¡Mamá me dijo que se desmayó y que horas más tarde se despertó y encontró un formulario donde ponía mi nombre!-dije aún teniendo lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Si lo recuerdo!¡Cómo con aquella patada en el estómago que le diste a la pelirroja pecosa!¿dónde sacaste eso?-dijo haciendo que sonriera.

-¡Se lo merecía,la muy idiota se atrevió a humillarme delante de todos!Bueno lo de la patada,eso es gracias a mamá.A la edad de 2 años,mamá se inscribió en el ejército donde yo también viví con ella allí,ella cuando tenía tiempo me enseñaba a pelear,a la edad de 5 años,cuando ella alcanzó el rango de coronel,me envió con distintos maestros del arte de defensa personal y con objetos puntiagudos con el fin de que no sea débil,salimos del ejercito a la edad de 7 años cuando ella era general!-le expliqué.

-¡Me alegro!¿Cómo en casa?-dijo riendo.

-¡Bien hasta que se casó con el apestoso de Gabe,para protegerme!-dije triste.

-¿Se casó para protegerte,como es eso?-dijo enojado y¿celoso?

-¡Si,al principio no entendí,¿Cómo es que aguantaba las palizas que nos daba?y cuando ella se sacrificó por mi con el minotauro,allí lo entendí¡ahí me sentí peor,me llegué a culpar de lo que le pasó!-dije mirando al suelo.

-¡Princesa,escúchame muy bien!¡Nada de esto es culpa tuya!¡me oyes?¿y como es eso de las palizas que les daban?dijo horrorizado y cabreado.

-¡Lo que escuchaste,ella se sacrificaba por mi!-dije mirando al suelo llorando.

-¡Vale,vale!¡esto es difícil de asimilar!-dijo intentando calmarse a sí mismo.

-¡Pues eso que no has escuchado la mayor parte!-dijo Clarisse muy cabreada de lo que les dije.

-¿QUÉ?-dijo Ares histérico.-¿QUÉ PASO?

-¡Eh,era mi primer día en el campamento,después de que Clarisse me dejara con el líder de la cabaña de Hermes,Luke Castellan,el se me insinuó yo pasé de él,pero me siguió a los dormitorios y cerró la puerta,yo le pregunté¿que qué estaba haciendo?y él me contestó que nos íbamos a divertir.Él empezó a tocarme por todos lados y rompiéndome la ropa,yo estaba en shock total,estaba muy asustada y empecé a llorar,de pronto cuando él se despistó,yo aproveché le di un golpe en el estómago,cogí la ropa que estaba en la cama al lado de la maleta,y salí corriendo,me encontré con Clarisse y sus hermanos,en ese momento no sabía que eras mi padre,ellos me defendieron de Luke que me perseguía,así que ellos fueron que me enseñaron a pelear con la espada...y el resto ya los sabes Clarisse!-le expliqué lo que pasó en la cabaña.

-¡Mataré a cabrón pervertido!¡No sabéis lo que me está costando no irme al campamento y matarlo!-dijo Ares temblando de ira.-¡Escucha,princesa,no vas a ir a ningún lado sin acompañante,¿me has entendido?

-¡Lo ves!¡no debí contarte nada,ahora pensarás que soy una endeblucha y que no me puedo proteger yo misma!-dije llorando histéricamente.

-¡NO,no!¡cómo crees!¡yo nunca pensaría eso de ti!¡lo que quiero es que estés bien y no te pase nada!¡eres mi pequeña princesa!¡eso nunca lo olvides!-dijo levantándose del asiento,se arrodilló y me abrazó.

Seguimos abrazados,Clarisse sonreía mucho,pasaron varios minutos así hasta que nos separamos.

-¡Si te sirve de consuelo,tu madre no murió,ella fue secuestrada por Hades!¿cómo vais con la búsqueda?-dijo animándome.

-¡Y no hagas caso de lo que diga la listilla,hija de Atenea,ella no tiene a su madre que la visité,como yo lo estoy haciendo!-dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Por cierto,¿es verdad lo del escudo del parque acuático?-dije levantando una ceja.

-Pues claro,¿por quién me tomas?-dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

-¡Creía que lo decías para quitarme a la listilla de encima!-dije.-Una pregunta,se dice en el campamento que tú y Afrodita sois novios,¿eso es cierto?

-¡Pues claro que no!¿cómo crees?eso fue hace mucho pero que mucho eones atrás.¡Ahora somos amigos,como hermanos que somos!-dijo sonriéndonos.

-¡Ja,los del campamento me deben disculpas!-dijo Clarisse acusando.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dije tomándole por sorpresa.

-¡Pues claro princesa,no temas!-dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Puede pedir algo para comer!es que me ha estrado hambre!-dije con carita de cachorrito perdido.

-¡Je,je,je...me lo suponía!ésto es otro haciendo aparecer un montón de hamburguesas y perritos de salchichas.

Me comí la mitad de lo que había en la mesa,cuando terminé,salté con lo importante.

-¡Así que,Zeus me culpa por lo del rayo!-dijo cerrando los ojos por si acaso.

-¡Si,y yo sé que tu no fuiste!y no voy a permitir que desconfíe de ti,solo por haberlo perdido!-dijo enfadado cambiando a su cara suave.-¡Toma estas cuatro perlas te ayudaran a viajar espontáneamente cuando las pisas,tu sabrás cuando hacerlo!

Después de media hora,vinieron Grover y una muy cabreada Annabeth,con los pelos ,Clarisse y yo nos reímos disimuladamente.

-¡Annabeth,bonito peinado!-dije burlándome de ella.

-¡Cállate!-dijo fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Clarisse riendo entre dientes.

-¡Nada que gracias a esta señorita nos metimos en una trampa hecha por el propio Hefesto!-dijo con fastidio Grover.

-¡Ahora la culpa la tengo yo!¿no?-dijo molesta Annabeth.

-¡Es que si lo hubiéramos planeado mejor,esto no hubiera pasado!¡sólo porque cómo soy hija de Atenea,soy mejor que tú!-dijo Grover imitando a Annabeth.

Annabeth se quedó callada tragando su orgullo,todos nos quedamos mudos,hasta que hablé.

-¡OH POR ZEUS!han dejado sin hablar a Annabeth!¡esto es un milagro!-dije apuntando a Annabeth,todos nos empezamos a reír,incluso Ares.

-¡Bueno princesa,os dejo!-dijo dando un abrazo a cada una.-¡Adiós!

Salimos al aparcamiento del restaurante,donde vimos a un camión donde transportaba adentramos dentro del camión para intentar sacar a los animales,cuando de pronto arrancó el camión,nos llevó a las Vegas¡Bien genial,vamos a las Vegas cuando menos de una semana es el solsticio de !

De repente,el camión paró,abrieron la puerta y de repente entre Clarisse y yo pegamos a los gorilas idiotas que entraban al camión,salimos corriendo hasta adentrarnos a un hotel llamado``Lotus´´.A mi me dio mala espina este hotel,pero los chicos insistieron que por unas cuantas horas de diversión no pasaría adentramos al hotel y se nos apareció una camarera con unas flores comestibles muy la comimos y de pronto sentimos que algo nos obligaba a estar aquí y nos olvidara lo que teníamos que a Annabeth jugando al Brain trainner,a Grover bailando con las demás chicas y a Clarisse jugando a la playstation,yo me iba ir con mi hermana cuando oí la voz de mi padre¡Sal del ahí,ese lugar no es nada bueno,encierra tu mente cuando consumes esas flores!¡despierta!De repente salí de mi ensueño,me dirigí a Clarisse ya que es la más razonable después de és de convencerla de lo que estaba pasando en el hotel,nos dirigimos a Grover y Annabeth que estaban en el casino.

-¡Vayámonos de aquí,rápido!-dije lo más apresurada posible.

-¡Qué aguafiestas eres!-dijo Annabeth.

-¡Seré todo lo aguafiestas que quieras cuando devolvamos el rayo!-le dije haciéndole abrir los ojos.

-¡Creo que deberíamos irnos!¡Ahora!-dijo Grover cuando vimos que nos acechaban el servicio de seguridad del hotel para atacarnos!

De repente,unos gorilas muy feos se nos echaron encima,los esquivamos y cogimos unos palos de billar para servirnos como espadas de con todos ellos,salimos del hotel y robamos un coche para irnos directo a los Ángeles.


	10. Comercializamos con tío Hades

De repente,unos gorilas muy feos se nos echaron encima,los esquivamos y cogimos unos palos de billar para servirnos como espadas de con todos ellos,salimos del hotel y robamos un coche para irnos directo a los Ángeles.

Capítulo 10:Comercializamos con Hades y conozco a mi hermano mayor

Percy

Nos dirigimos por la carretera que va directa a la parte Oeste de la ciudad de los Ángeles,exactamente dónde están las letras de la palabra Hollywood puestas en la cima del monte Richmond,sólo había que ir allí y``hablar´´seriamente con tiito Hades,Salimos del coche cuando estuvimos cerca del monte,lo subimos y llegamos a la entrada al inframundo,Entramos,el sitio era una especie de cueva lúgubre desértica,estuvimos mirando el resto del sitio cuando nos paramos delante de un barquero,suponíamos que era Caronte.

-¡No estáis muertos!y si no hay muertos no os puedo llevar a no ser que me sobornéis.-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡Toma y calla!-dije dándole los dracmas que cogí del despacho de cogió y nos dejó viajábamos nos enseñó la laguna Estigia y que a lo largo de los años,los seres humanos echamos miles de cosas tanto buenas como malas y muchas más nos dejó en el palacio de Hades,de pronto se nos acercaron peligrosamente tres cerberos,Annabeth se encaró con ellos,parecía que los estaba ó unos palos y se los tiró y ellos como perros que son,pronto se acercó una señora,vestida de negro y rodeada de flores,supuse que era la esposa de Hades,Perséfone.

-¡Vaya,vaya!¡Los semidioses nos han honrado con su presencia!¿a qué os debemos el placer?-dijo sonriéndonos.

-¡Necesitamos ver a Hades!¡urgente!-dije apresurada.

Ella asintió y no guió hasta llegar al salón del trono,dónde estaba un hombre alto,guapo,pelo negro,piel pálida y ojos negros,no era musculoso como mi padre pero irradiaba poder,él nos miró y vi que los demás se estremecieron,menos Clarisse y yo,Hades curiosamente nos sonrió parece ser que le ganamos su respeto por no sentir miedo¡esto es incómodo!

-¡Eres valiente para venir aquí Perséfone Jackson,hija de Ares!¡Después de lo que me has hecho muy valiente,o muy insensata!-dijo con malicia.

-¡Vale!¡yo no te he hecho nada!-dije como si nada.

De repente todo empezó a temblar,creo que hasta los Ángeles lo sintieron.

-¿Crees que busco la guerra niñata?-dijo irritado levantándose del sillón.

-¡Si!¡tu serías el más beneficiado por todo esto!¡tu reino se expandiría todavía mas!-dije señalando lo obvio.

-¡Por si no te has dado cuenta de la extensión de los campos Asfódelos?-dijo irritado.

-¡Bueno...!-dije

-¿No te has dado cuenta de las últimas muertes de estos últimos años?-dijo todavía irritado.-¡No niñata,no necesito expandir mas!¡yo no he pedido esta guerra!

-¡Pero...os habéis llevado el rayo!-dije.

-¡MENTIRA!-gritó a todo pulmón.-Tu padre puede que engañe a Zeus,pero yo veo su plan.

-¿Su plan?-dije confundida.

-Tu robaste el rayo en el solsticio de padre pensó que podía mantenerte en condujo hasta la sala del trono en el Olimpo y te llevaste el rayo maestro y mi no haber enviado mi furia a esa academia,Ares le habría dado resultado su plan para empezar una te has visto obligada a salir a la luz¡Tu confesarás ser la ladrona del rayo y yo recuperaré mi yelmo!-finalizó.

-Pero...¿el yelmo ha sido robado?-dijo Annabeth incrédula.

-¡Si niña y no te hagas la inocente!¡tu ayudaste a esta mocosa a robarlo!-dijo acusándola.

-¡Pero nosotros no hemos robado el yelmo,hemos venido a por el rayo maestro!-dije acusándole.

-¡No mientas!¡si lo llevas encima!-dijo

-¡Qué!yo no tengo nada-dije.

-¡Mira en tu mochila!-dijo,yo cogí la mochila y la abrí,efectivamente estaba allí,ahora recuerdo lo que mi padre me dijo¡esto es uno de mis regalos!mi padre lo encontró y me lo dio¡gracias papá!

-¡Anda que traer semejante arma aquí,pero ya que está aquí,me la entregarás!-dijo Hades testarudo.

-¡Espera tío,esto es una trampa!yo nunca robé nada,ni siquiera sabía quién era mi padre hasta mucho después del solsticio de invierno!-le expliqué.

-¿Una trampa?-dijo incrédulo.

Entonces me acerqué a él,le conté todo lo que me pasó,las furias,el minotauro,el campamento,Medusa,la reunión con mi padre, quedó un rato pensando y cuando al fin habló.

-¡Vale!te propongo un trato,yo fui quién secuestró a tu í que esta es mi oferta,tu me buscas y me devuelves el yelmo y yo a cambio te doy a tu madre!-dijo.-¿Aceptas o no?

-¡Acepto!-le dije estrechándole la mano.

Cogimos todos las perlas que me dio papá,las pisamos y nos fuimos del inframundo.

Las perlas nos trasladó a la ciudad de Nueva York,paramos en un callejón que dirigía al Empire State,la entrada hacia el Olimpo,empezamos a andar cuando se nos apareció un muchacho musculoso,hubiera creído que era papá sino fuera por los ojos y por la edad,él aparentaba tener unos 17 años.

-¡Hola hermanita,hola Clarisse!-sonrió el chico mientras que Clarisse bufó.

-¡Soy uno de tus hermano mayor,Demos!-dijo Sonriéndome.

-¡Más hermanos mayores,que bien!-dije resoplando.

-¡Parece como si no te alegraras,padre habla tan bien de ti,que sentí la curiosidad de conocer a la hija favorita de nuestro padre!¡También me contó lo de ese chico de Hermes. Me costó mucho no ir a romperle el cuello por llegar a tocarte!¡Sobra de más que soy muy protector contigo y si no has conocido a Fobos,verás que yo soy muy suave con la sobre protección contigo!¿Verdad Clarisse?-dijo dándome un abrazo.-¡Toma papá te envía esto!

-¿La favorita?¿cómo que la favorita?-dije cabreada ya.

-¡Claro,padre nunca se ha preocupado tanto con sus hijos como se preocupa contigo,ni siquiera Clarisse!-dijo.

-¡Eso es verdad!¡Se dice que cuando naciste él cambió por completo!-dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

-¡Todos estos años te ha estado mirando sin que te dieras cuenta!¡Si no,no te hubiera puesto tu nombre!-dijo con cautela.-¡Y por eso,eres nuestra hermana favorita,a la que vamos a consentir mucho!¡Ya sabíamos que eras diferente,en cuanto nos topamos contigo y tu madre!¡ella es diferente,ahora entiendo por qué padre se fijó en ella!

-¿Me conocisteis cuando era una niña?¿y conociste a mi madre?-dije sorprendida.

-¡O si,me sorprendí cuando un chico rubio de unos 15 años mientras que tú tenías 2 años,te estaba molestando y tú te cabreaste demasiado y le pegaste una patada en sus partes,recuerdo que viniste toda orgullosa y Fobos te cogió en brazos y chocasteis vuestras manos y tu madre te felicitó!¡ese fue el mejor momento,cuando llegamos se lo contamos a padre y él lo único que hizo fue reírse y enorgullecerse de ti,nada más hablé de ese momento,noté que sus ojos por primera vez brillaron como nunca antes lo había visto!-dijo abriéndome los ojos.-¡Padre,te quiero mucho,eres como él dice``su pequeña princesa guerrera´´!

Me quedé callada por un largo tiempo no me esperaba esto,la el me dio el yelmo de la oscuridad,cabe nada más decir que sorprendida no estaba era muchas cosas,la cogí y entonces vino la señora Dodds,tomó el yelmo y desapareció,pero antes de desaparecer me dijo que Hades liberará a mi madre.

-¿Cómo es que tú tenías el yelmo?-dije incrédula.

-¡Padre localizó al ladrón del rayo y del yelmo,primero recuperó el rayo,que te dio sin que te dieras cuenta,y el yelmo lo localizó poco después de que te fueras!¡desde ese momento te he estado buscando!-dijo sonriéndome haciendo que yo también sonriera.-¡Padre hizo todo lo posible por ayudarte!¡y aquí está!

-¡Gracias,hermano!-dije cuando desapareció.

-¡Guau,no me lo esperaba esto¡la verdad me siento aún mejor!-dije a los chicos.

-¡Lo que te dije antes,era verdad,Percy!¡Él ha cambiado desde que conoció a tu madre y cuando tu naciste ahí el cambio fue completo!¡Eres lo más valioso que tienen y te lo agradezco!¡sin ti él no estaría tan pendiente ahora de todos sus hijos!-dijo dándome un abrazo.

-¡Lo siento por lo que te dije en el restaurante,Percy!¡Estaba celosa de que tu padre te ayudara y te mostrara su ún padre o madre piadoso/a mostraría así tantos afectos hacia sus hijos/as!-dijo Annabeth avergonzada.-¡Siento lo que Luke te hizo!Clarisse me lo contó todo.

Entonces la abracé para que nadie diga que soy rencorosa,bueno un poquito.

-¡No pasa nada todo está olvidado!-dije aún dándole el abrazo.

-¡Gracias!-dijo sonriendo.

y Con eso salimos corriendo a la Entrada del Empire State.


	11. Devolvemos el Rayo y el traidor asoma

-¡Lo siento por lo que te dije en el restaurante,Percy!¡Estaba celosa de que tu padre te ayudara y te mostrara su ún padre o madre piadoso/a mostraría así tantos afectos hacia sus hijos/as!-dijo Annabeth avergonzada.-¡Siento lo que Luke te hizo!Clarisse me lo contó todo.

Entonces la abracé para que nadie diga que soy rencorosa,bueno un poquito.

-¡No pasa nada todo está olvidado!-dije aún dándole el abrazo.

-¡Gracias!-dijo sonriendo.

y Con eso salimos corriendo a la Entrada del Empire State.

Capítulo 11:Devolvemos lo robado,descubrimo al ladrón del rayo y adoptamos a Clarisse¡BIEN!

Percy

Entramos en el Empire State cuando fuimos al guarda dormido al lado del ascensor.

-¡Percy en esto deberías ir tu sola!-dijo Clarisse y los demás asintieron.

-¡Ok!¡Eh,tú!Quiero ir al piso seiscientos-dije al guarda.

-¡No hay ningún piso seiscientos!-dijo el guarda.

-¡Necesito una audiencia con Zeus!-exigí.

-Audiencia con ¿quién?-dijo.

Entonces le mostré el rayo y él se quedó pálido como una estatua,tras un momento de conmoción total,me señaló el ascensor,yo subí en él y marqué el piso seiscientos.

Pasó algún tiempo hasta que llegué a arriba del todo,cuando llegué me sorprendí lo preciosa que era la ciudad del Olimpo,había muchas casas de estilo griego,obviamente y muy bien decoradas,cuando recorría la ciudad hasta llegar al salón de tronos no podía evitar asombrarme por lo hermosa que era la llegué vi a mi padre teniendo una conversación acalorada con Zeus,el señor de los cielos iba vestido muy diplomáticamente,con su pelo rubio y barba y sus ojos eléctricos,la verdad me recuerdan mucho a mi madre y no sé por qué.Cuando me vieron,yo caminé hacia ellos hasta posarme de rodillas ante mi padre.

-Padre-dije muy nerviosa no atreviéndome a levantar la cabeza.

-¿No deberías de dirigirte primero al amo de la casa,chica?-dijo Zeus en tono demandante.

-¡Paz,padre!-dijo Ares calmando al dios de los truenos.-¡La chica respeta a su padre,es lo justo!

-¿Aún sigues reclamándola?-siseó Zeus.

-¡Si,la reclamo como hija mía que es!-dijo Ares encarándose a Zeus.

-¡Se atrevió a volar a mi reino...-dijo Zeus.

-Y¿arriesgarte a destruir tu propio rayo?¡escuchemosla!-dijo Ares defendiéndome.

-¡Escucharé!después decidiré si lo arrojo del Olimpo o no.

-Perséfone,mírame.-dijo levantándome la barbilla para que lo mirara.-¡Dirígete al señor Zeus,percy!¡cuéntale tu historia!

Entonces me acerqué a él y le conté todo,desde que me encontró las furias hasta lo de la reunión que tuve con mi padre e incluso le dije lo del sueño del foso,ellos se quedaron helados y estáticos.

Entonces le di el rayo,dicho objeto se electrificó hasta llegar haciéndose mas grande y entonces ello empezaron a hablar,lo único que capté fue``kronos´´.

-¡Bien Perséfone,has hecho un gran favor al Olimpo por devolver el rayo a tiempo!¡te dejaré vivir por el momento,pero he visto toda tu aventura desde que saliste del campamento,a mi tampoco me agrada el echo de lo que casi te hizo el chico de Hermes!¡eres valiente,desde este mismo momento eres mi semidiosa y nieta favorita!¡no lo dudes!-dijo desapareciendo de la sala.

Me quedé muy sorprendida de lo que dijo Zeus,no me lo esperaba,de pronto sentí una tos que provenía de mi padre,me giré y él empezó a hablar.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste sobre tu sueño?-dijo triste y un poco enojado.

-¡Es que no quería que te preocuparas!y no quiero ser una carga para ti-dije bajando la cabeza hacia el suelo.

-¡Cómo dices eso!¡yo siempre me voy a estar preocupando por ti,por la cosa más mínima!¡y claro que no eres ninguna carga!¡eres lo más valioso que tengo,te lo dije en el restaurante!-dijo agarrándome la barbilla para que lo mirara.

-¡Lo siento!¡siento que te preocuparas tanto de mi!¡Demos me visitó mientras íbamos para el edificio y me dijo lo que tú hacías por mi!¡También siento a verte culpado lo de mamá!-dije llorando.

Entonces él me abrazó como nunca nadie lo hizo,me hizo sentirme protegida y aliviada.

-¡No tienes que pedir disculpas por nada!¡es normal que pienses eso de mi,ya que no me viste nunca desde tu nacimiento!-dijo apretando su agarre.

-¡Bueno,basta de sentimentalismo!¡Anda vete,tus amigos deben estar esperándote!¡Cuando vuelvas a tu casa encontrarás un regalo,ya lo sabrás!-dijo alejándose.-¡Dile a tu madre,que es una reina entre las mujeres!

De pronto,estábamos en el campamento mestizo,todos nos quedamos ón se nos acercó.

-¡Y bien!¿Qué ha pasado,cómo ha ido?-dijo impaciente.

-¡Mi padre Ares nos ha transportado aquí,cuando hablé con Zeus y le di el rayo!-dije sonriendo.

-¡Entonces a ido bien!¿no?-dijo sonriendo traviesamente.

-¡De maravilla!-dije con mi hermana Clarisse hacia nuestra cabaña.

De pronto se nos apareció el idiota de Luke Castellan con su espada en mano.

-¡Así que has logrado venir viva junto con tu pandilla de inútiles!-dijo sonriendo siniestramente.

-¡Por si las dudas,aquí estamos!¡Además no seremos tan inútiles cuando hemos de vuelto el rayo y el yelmo!-dije con malicia.

-¿C-Cómo es posible?-dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-¡No lo esperabas!¿verdad?-dije sonriendo.

-¿De qué hablas Percy?-dijo Clarisse confundida.

-¡Piensa Clarisse!¿quién odia lo suficiente a los dioses cómo para querer robarse el rayo y el yelmo,siendo el hijo del dios de los ladrones?-dije acusando a Luke.

-¡Si!¡y disfrutaré de su caída!¡mientras que a ti,tu destino será junto a mi,como mi reina!¡él lo prometió!-dijo histérico Luke.

-¡Estas loco Castellan!¡yo nunca me fijaría en un violador y traidor como tú!-dije abriendo el bolígrafo.

Entonces se enfureció y se iba abalanzar sobre mi,yo estaba en posición de ataque,pero antes de él me atacara,Quirón y los de la cabaña de Ares se lo impidieron,poniéndose delante mía,él sonrió y desapareció no sin decir nada antes.

-¡Te prometo,Perséfone que serás mía!-dijo desapareciendo.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-dijo Clarisse y el resto de mis hermanos.

-¡Lo bueno que ya sabemos quién era el ladrón!-dije para enfriar el ambiente.

A la semana siguiente,mi madre me recogió del campamento,pero también a Clarisse,ella estaba muy extrañada.

-¿Cómo fue tu aventura,Percy?-dijo mamá mientras conducía.

-¡Muy bien!¡incluso hablé con papá!-le solté para ver como reaccionaba,pero ella simplemente sonrió.

-¡Me alegro!-dijo sonriéndonos.

Llegamos al apartamento nuevo que compramos,pero antes de ir fuimos al apartamento del cuando entramos vimos que él estaba muerto y con una nota,yo ya sabía quién lo había hecho,mi padre,me reí entre dientes,mi madre sonreía,creo que también que ella sabe de quién lo ha hecho,Clarisse se estaba riendo a carcajada limpia en el suelo.

-¡Papá me dijo que tendría mi regalo en cuanto entraramos a la casa!¡y ahora sé por qué!-dije a mi madre.-¿Mamá.no estás enfadada?

-¿Yo?que va,si estoy encantada,si vine aquí es para pedirle yo misma el divorcio y si el me lo negaba lo iba a matar!¡bueno ya es otra cosa a la que deber a tu padre!-dijo mi madre encantada.

-¡No es por cortar el rollo!pero¿qué hago aquí?-dijo Clarisse.

-¡Pues que hace una semana,hablé con mi madre de que eras huérfana y de lo que te pasó con tu padrastro,yo le dije a mi madre si no le importara adoptarte y ella aceptó!¡así que mi querida Clarisse,desde hoy eres mi hermana en todos los sentidos!-le dije dándole los papeles de adopción.

-¡Gracias!-dijo abrazándonos con mucha fuerza y llorando de alegría.

-¡De nada!¡he visto que eres la influencia perfecta para mi Percy!Además os voy a tener que enseñar a pelear con más razón,ya que vamos a regresar al ejército!-nos dijo.

-¡SIIIII!-Gritamos tanto Clarisse y yo saltando de arriba abajo.


End file.
